Kagome Higurashi
by Reky
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::..Kagome Higurashi, uma típica adolescente de 18 anos de idade com um único conflito interno:o amor de seu melhor amigo, Inuyasha.Cap.3 Online!
1. O começo

Kagome Higurashi

**Este fic é só mais um UA Inuyasha e Kagome.Espero que gostem.**

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha e companhia não me pertencem.Agradeço a sensei Natsuki Takaya por dar á luz estes personagens ilustres que conhecemos...**

**Resumo:Kagome Higurashi, uma típica adolescente de 18 anos de idade com um único conflito interno:o amor de seu melhor amigo, Inuyasha.**

**Legenda:**_ lembrança_

"história" passada em tempos reais.

-Falas

-"Pensamentos"

**Digamos que seja uma narração, enquanto as lembranças passam**

OOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

-"Então...Vai acabar assim...Tudo...Tudo foi como um sonho que durou 12 anos e que, no final, virou o mais sombrio pesadelo..."-dizia, enquanto entrava dentro da água, fria e densa.

_Uma menininha com cara de tola, porém muito sabida, entrava em sua nova sala de aula._

_-Seja muito bem vinda, senhorita Higurashi!Sente-se bem ali, ao lado de Minouro-sama._

_Um garoto de castanhas madeixas e olhos violetas, levantou-se.Aparentava ter 7 anos de idade, enquanto ela, havia 6._

_-O-olá, Minouro-sama!-disse quando aproximou-se-E-espero que sejamos ótimos colegas de turma!-hesitou, em sua resposta._

_-Pode me chamar de Inuyasha, caso queira..._

_-H-hai, Inuyasha!_

Seis anos passaram-se e o vínculo afetivo entre os dois jovens crescera e tornaram-se grandes amigos.Mas um dia, quando Inuyasha tinha 13 anos e Kagome 12...

_-Kagome!Vamos!Iremos nos atrasar com essa sua lerdeza!_

_-Calma, Inu!Primeiramente, ohayoo, seu baka sem educação!_

_-Quem poderia, em sã consciência, ter um pouco de educação em uma hora destas!_

_-Eu!_

_-Que seja, que seja...Mas agora vamos!-pegou seu pulso e começou a correr._

_No meio do caminho, encontraram um casal de amigos, discutindo..._

_-M-mas, San-chan...!_

_-Nem mais, nem menos, Miroku!Chega!Não quero mais ser violentada!Você passou os limites!_

_-E-eu!M-mas, Sango!_

_-O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Kagome._

_-Como sempre, K-chan, este hentai não deve ter miolos o suficiente para saber o que significa as palavras Não Toque-me Mais!-fez uma pausa, mas ao ver a confusão transparecer no rosto de ambos colegas, concluiu-Apalpou-me, K-chan!Apalpou-me novamente!_

_-De Miroku, era de se esperar isso...-revirou os olhos, Inuyasha._

_-Sango!Olha a vergonha que está fazendo-me passar!-implorou Miroku._

_-Minha vingança, Miroku-kun, não é nada mais, nada menos do que alegrar-me ao ver-te passar a vergonha que me faz passar perante ao colégio inteiro!Graças a Kami-sama, só estás a passa-lá perante nossos amigos!_

_-San-Sango-chan...a-acho que já passou um pouco dos limites, não?-disse Kagome-Então, vamos para a escola, por favor?_

_-Salvo pelo gongo, Miroku...-lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero e saiu._

_-A cada dia essa aí me assusta mais...-suspirou Miroku-Deve ser por isso que me cativo cada vez mais por ela!-acrescentou, felizmente._

_-Desse jeito, Miroku, não lhe restará muito tempo de vida conosco...-disse Inuyasha._

_-Ai!Desse jeito me dá medo!_

_E a conversa rolou, até que, quando chegaram ao portão principal da Escola Hatsumodeichi., Inuyasha parou, ao ver uma linda(_**poupem-me de dizer isso)**_garota de madeixas negras conversando com outra de cabelos ruivos._

_-E aí, Kiky-chan?_

_-Aí, o Ourimoto-chan chegou perto de mim e..._

_Inuyasha não pôde ouvir mais, pois Kagome falou._

_-é a Kikyou, não é?_

_-Se não fosse a Kikyou, quem mais seria, Kagome-chan?-falou Sango._

_-Certamente, ninguém mais...-suspirou, tristemente, Kagome._

_Sango e Miroku hesitaram, por um instante.Sabiam, no entanto, da paixão secreta e não-correspondida que Kagome tinha por Inuyasha. _

_-Venha, K-chan...Vamos entrar...A aula irá começar...-acrescentou, Sango, olhando, severamente para Inuyasha e puxando Kagome pelo braço._

_-H-hai!-abaixou a cabeça e seguiu enfrente, junto de Sango e Miroku._

_Inuyasha ficou na portaria, parado, vendo as duas meninas que trocavam confidencias, irem embora para o prédio escolar._

-Kagome!-chamaram-a, mas não ouviu.

-Tudo...Tudo acabou tão triste e friamente...Inuyasha, Adeus...-sussurrou ao vento, enquanto as lágrimas inundavam seu rosto e confundiam-se com as gotas das ondas do mar.

OooooooooOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooo 

**Oie!**

**Só pra avisar, não é one-short!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Reky!**


	2. Os preparativos

**Kagome Higurashi**

**Olá a todos, novamente!O show vai continuar!O último capítulo está aqui!**

**OooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooo**

Capitulo 2- Mais lembranças...

Kagome entrava cada vez mais e mais no obscuro mar.Enquanto isso, mais e mais lembranças voltavam a acontecer em sua mente...

Lembrou-se que, um tempo após Inuyasha ter ficado "paralisado" ao ver Kikyou, veio trazendo, uma triste notícia para ela e uma sagrada para ele.

_-Kagome-chan!-gritava._

_Kagome parou de falar com amigas suas e virou-se, sorrindo para Inuyasha._

_-Olá, Inu-kun!Tudo bem?_

_-Tudo ótimo, Kagome!_

_-Nossa!Por que essa alegria toda?-afastando-se com Inuyasha._

_-Kagome, você não sabe da última!-fez uma pausa-A Kikyou vai sair comigo!_

_Kagome ficou paralisada.Não...não...isso...isso não podia estar ocorrendo...Não podia!Não tinha controle de seu próprio corpo...Sua boca, simplesmente, abriu e saiu um som qualquer._

_-Na...nani?_

_-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Ka-chan!Eu e a Kikyou vamos sair!_

_Kagome virou-se e, disse._

_-Q-que bom para você...-e saiu, sem dizer mais nada._

Oh!Como odiou aquele dia!Tentou evitar Inuyasha o máximo.Mas, em seguida, lembrou-se do dia seguinte...

-E aí, Inuyasha?Como foi seu encontro com Kikyou?-perguntou Miroku, logo após recebendo uma cotovelada de Sango.

Kagome andava de cabeça baixa, estava triste e sem emoção.Inuyasha não percebera nada.

-Ah, Miroku!Foi maravilhoso!Eu e Kikyou estamos namorando!

Agora Kagome parara de andar com os olhos arregalados e cabeça erguida.

-O que houve?-Sango perguntou.

-Eu...eu não estou me sentindo bem...Vou, vou voltar para casa.-saiu correndo.

Mas, aquela não era a pior lembrança.O namoro de Inuyasha e Kikyou durou 5 anos.Kagome não agüentava sair com os amigos mais.

A pior lembrança...Veio quando logo após...Logo no começo do ano.E, Sango, foi dar-lhe a notícia.

-Kagome...Eu...eu tenho que falar-lhe uma coisa...

-O que é, San-chan?-Kagome estava mexendo na internet.

-Kagome...O Inuyasha...Ele vai casar...Ele vai casar com a Kikyou...

Kagome virou a cadeira giratória, ficando de frente a Sango.

-Você...está tirando uma com a minha, não é?

-Eu...eu nunca seria capaz de brincar com algo assim!Principalmente como algo envolvendo sentimentos!

-E...e quando irá ser o casamento?

-Dia 3 de fevereiro.

-"E ele nem pra avisar..."-Kagome pensou e, em seguida, suspirou-Sango...Saia daqui, por favor...

-Eu, realmente, sinto muito, Ka-chan...

-Arigatou e Sayonara...

Passou-se um mês.Estava no dia do casamento.Kagome, antes de ir para a igreja, foi na casa de Inuyasha.Iria falar a ele...Sabia que era tarde de mais, mas iria contar-lhe seu sentimento.

-Permite?-disse entrando no quarto.

-Entre, entre!-disse ajeitando a gravata, que ficou torta do mesmo jeito.-Nossa!Kagome!Você está belíssima!Até parece que você é a noiva!-Kagome corou.

Estava com um vestido rosa claro até o joelho, sem alça, com uma sandália branca de salto pequeno e maquiagem em tons claros.

-Não brinque com isso, Inuyasha!-sentou-se na cama dele, cruzando as pernas.

-Tá legal...O que veio fazer aqui, Kagome?

Kagome suspirou, levantou-se e aproximou-se de Inuyasha que, até agora, tentava arrumar a gravata, sem sucesso.

-Eu vim lhe falar uma coisa...muito importante...-sentia as lágrimas vierem, enquanto arrumava a gravata dele.

O trabalho feito, distanciou-se dele, o rosto baixo.

-A é?O que você tem que me dizer?

-Eu...eu desejo que você seja muito feliz em sua vida com Kikyou...Mas...Não me interrompa, por favor...-disse quando viu ele abrir a boca.-Acho que ela é uma garota sortuda em ter alguém como você ao lado dela...Porém...Inuyasha...eu não agüento mais conviver com isso...Eu não agüento conviver com um sentimento que não é correspondido...Inuyasha...Eu te amo!Eu não agüento mais!Eu...eu não sei como tive a coragem e a inoportuna idéia de vir aqui, neste exato momento, te dizer o que sinto!Eu...eu sou uma tola a ponto de fazer isto justo no dia de seu casamento!-caiu de joelhos –Boba...boba...-sussurrava, as lágrimas a muito já derramadas.

-Kagome eu...

Kagome levantou-se e, como se não tivesse ouvido Inuyasha, saiu do quarto.

Correu pela casa e subiu no carro da mãe, que a esperava...

-E aí, mana?-perguntou Souta

Kagome limpou o rosto, fez um sorriso e virou-se para ele.

-Tudo bem Souta!Mamãe!Por favor deixe-me na praia!

-Por que, filha?

-Preciso...preciso pensar um pouco!

A mãe de Kagome fez que sim e deixou-a no local, era próxima a igreja, poderia ir a pé, depois.

Kagome dirigiu-se para o mar e enfiou os pés na água, as lágrimas vindo novamente.

**Na casa de Inuyasha.**

-Venha, maninho!Ou quem será o atrasado será você, em vez da noiva!- disse Sesshoumaru.

-Já vai!-acordou e saiu de casa, correndo para o carro do irmão.

O caminho até a igreja foi silencioso.


	3. Destino

Kagome Higurashi.

Capítulo3-Destino.

**Após muito tempo de espera, outro capítulo de KH está no ar!Espero que gostem, pões é o último capítulo!Boa leitura!**

-Agora...já deve estar na igreja...Adeus, Inuyasha.

Kagome sussurrou ao vento.A água já batia em seu pescoço.Faltava pouco.Muito pouco...E não iria voltar atrás.Nem ao menos _olhar_ para aquilo que estava deixando.

**----**

Inuyasha desceu do carro, suspirando.Faltava pouco.Daqui a pouco tempo estaria casado com Kikyou.Mas...seria isso mesmo o que ele queria?Depois de sua conversa com Kagome, sua cabeça estava meio confusa.

Sorriu ao ver a tão adorada família de Kagome.Eles o tratavam tão gentilmente, sempre tão acolhedores que ele até sentia uma sensação confortável subindo pelo peito.Mas havia alguma coisa errada...Kagome não estava ali.

-Oh, Inuyasha!Estou tão feliz por você!-disse a Sra. Higurashi, a tão bondosa mãe.

-Desculpe-me, mas...Onde está Kagome?

-Oh!Ela foi para a praia, querido.Garanto-lhe que voltará antes da cerimônia começar!

-Assim espero...-suspirou.

Inuyasha foi até o pé do altar e ficou ali, imóvel, esperando a noiva chegar, coisa que não durou muito tempo.Ela chegou ali e Inuyasha a pegou pelo braço.

-Ai!-gemeu baixinho de dor- Inuyasha!O que pensa que está fazendo?Está me machucando!

-Por favor, Kikyou, não comece!Hoje estou nervoso.

-E, por que, justo neste dia, você tinha que estar nervoso?

Inuyasha não lhe respondeu.Ele estava nervoso pois até agora Kagome não chegara.Onde estaria?Perdida?Não...ela havia um ótimo senso de direção e, além do mais, a igreja ficava bem de frente a praia.

-Estamos aqui...-ouviu uma voz distante dizer.Era o padre.A cerimônia havia começado.Mas ele não se importava.Estava preocupado demais para prestar atenção.

-Kikyou Kimurai, aceita Inuyasha Minouro como seu legítimo esposo, na saúde, na doença, na alegria, na tristeza, na vida e na morte?

-Aceito.

Inuyasha ouviu a voz de Kagome ao seu lado.Virou o rosto rapidamente.Não era Kagome.Era Kikyou, sua noiva.

-Inuyasha Minouro, aceita Kikyou Kimurai como sua legitima esposa, na saúde, na doença, na alegria, na tristeza, na vida e na morte?

Foi aí que Inuyasha percebeu: Kagome e Kikyou eram parecidas!Inuyasha deve ter visto em Kikyou uma beleza que, na verdade, era de Kagome!E só agora ele percebeu que havia um grande erro ali!Bem ali naquele casamento!Kagome não estava ali: este era o erro!

-Eu...Não.Eu não aceito!

-O que?-Kikyou perguntou.-Como assim, seu canalha imbecil?

-Foi isso mesmo o que você ouviu.E acho que devo-lhe uma explicação.Há muito tempo eu venho sentindo algo por você Kikyou!E eu, este tolo aqui, viu em você uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que pensava que você fosse.Todos estes anos, Kikyou, você vem me tratando como um simples servo!Como se eu fosse um cego!E, pra falar a verdade, fui!Fui um cego em acreditar que amava você!Fui um cego ao não perceber que amava Kagome!

-Isso!-puderam ouvir uma voz vinda do "público" -Isso aí, Inuyasha!Você conseguiu admitir que gosta de Kagome!

Era Miroku que havia se levantado e estava com os punhos erguidos.

-Pois é.Mas a Kagome não está aqui para ouvir.-agora era Sango.

Ao lembrar disto, Inuyasha saiu correndo da igreja e, antes de sair, viu a Sra. Higurashi chorando de alegria.

Foi tirando os sapatos enquanto corria pela areia.Estava alegre!Ele iria contar para Kagome o que sentia de uma vez não havia percebido antes?Como fora tão tolo?Agora, era sua chance.

-Kagome!-gritava, olhando para os lados, procurando por ela.

Pode ver ao longe, no meio do mar, a cabecinha negra de Kagome.Ela estava muito longe da praia.Estaria se afogando?Pelo jeito calmo que ela estava, não.Então...Não!Ela não estaria fazendo isso.

-Kagome!Pare!Saia já daí!-gritou, antes de entrar no mar.

----

_-Kagome!Pare!Saia já daí!_

Esta voz.Não.Não era ele.Não podia ser ele.Ele estava casado.Estava casado com Kikyou.

Sorriu ao ouvir de novo a voz.Devia estar ficando louca.Tendo alucinações.E pronto.Era isso.Ele não estava ali.Era tudo fruto de sua fértil imaginação.Era o que ela queria.

-Adeus, Inuyasha.

Ela afundou a cabeça dentro da água e, o que poderia ser uma simples brincadeira de crianças, agora, para ela, era mergulhar para nunca mais voltar.

Era.

Seria.

_Seria_ se não fossem duas mãos agarrando-a e levando-a para a superfície e, logo em seguida, para a praia.

-Está doida, é?Que história é essa de "Adeus, Inuyasha?"Por que adeus para uma história que mal começou?Para uma vida que é para se seguir?

-Por que, Inuyasha?POR QUE?-deu um sorriso cínico.-Você soube a razão um pouco antes de embarcar para sua aventura de "Viveram felizes para sempre" com Kikyou e simplesmente esqueceu do coração pisoteado de Kagome!Do coração destroçado de Kagome!

-Não...eu não me esqueci...

-Ah é?-deu um meio-sorriso sarcástico-E, alem do mais, onde está sua querida esposinha?Onde?Me mostre!Me fale para me humilhar ainda mais, Inuyasha!

-Não houve casamento nenhum, Kagome?

-Por que?-ela assumiu uma voz curiosa.

-Porque eu não quis.Desisti.Desisti por você.Porque te amo.

Kagome ficou pálida e, então, num movimento rápido e repentino, colou seus lábios aos lábios de Inuyasha.

Porque o amava.

Porque não desistiria nunca dele.

Porque ele nunca desistiria dela.

Porque ele era Inuyasha Minouro.

E porque ela é...bem...Kagome Higurashi.

-----Alguns anos depois.

Selava os lábios aos de Inuyasha novamente.Agora casados, com uma filha de 6 anos, Sarah Minouro Higurashi.

Porque Kagome selava seus lábios ao de Inuyasha novamente?

Primeiro:Porque era a mulher dele.

Segundo:Porque tinha uma filha dele.

Terceiro:Porque era uma Minouro.

Quarto:Porque era Kagome Higurashi.

Quinto:Porque queria!

-----

**Depois de meses trabalhando com esta fic, finalmente chega o final.**

**Minhas mãos estão tremendo.É a primeira fic de capítulos que termino!Estou emocionada!Espero que tenham gostado e curtido!  
E, agora, respostas as rewiels!**

**Manu Higurashi:**Obrigada pela rewiel!Bem a fic está pronta e espero que você leia o final!Bem, foi quase issu u q aconteceu, né?hehehe.Bjus!

**Carol:**Hehehe.Tem alguns caps q eu gosto d dexa meio tristinhu msm.Três capítulos, só!É a fic mais curta de capítulos q eu já fiz!-pelo menos por enquanto.Pelo jeito eu soh um desastre!Eu não consigo fazer capítulos muito compridos!Tenho medo q fique chato para ler.Obrigada por comentar!Já ne!

**Natsumi Takashi:**Bem...ele se arrependeu, não?hehehe!Meu, eu toh adorando Acredite se quiser, é a minha vida!A fic é mui lindaaaaaaaaaaaa!Bjus!Obrigada por comentar!

**Cinthia:**Bem...Acho que esse foi o maior, né?Que bom que gostou!Obrigada por comentar!

**Mila Himura:**Soh!Eu naum agüento a Kikyou, mais também não sou nada contra!Só sou contra ela ficar com o Inu!Bjus!

**Lua:**Não!Ela não desistiu do Inu!Mais ele desistiu da Kikyou!Tah certu.U Inu foi mesmo um baka ao não ver a K-chan ¬¬ ufff!Obrigada por comentar !

**Angel Higurashi:**A fic ta prontinha!Espero que leia!Obrigada por comentar!

**Agradeço a todos que comentarem após o termino da fic!**

**Obrigada por lerem!Até a próxima!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
